particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Diet of the Kingdom of Dorvik
SNP (125) DP (108) LP (222) | political_groups2 = SNP (26) DP (21) LP (3) | last_election1 = May 3603 | last_election2 = May 3603 | session_room = PetrovBuilding(New).JPG | session_res = 200px | meeting_place = Petrov Building }} The Diet of the Kingdom of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Reichstag der Königreich Dorvik) commonly known as the Reichstag is the bicameral national legislature of the Kingdom of Dorvik. The Reichstag's first session was in December 3471 when new elections took place in Dorvik. The Diet takes its name by the act of the final session of the Federal Assembly which passed the law unanimously. The Diet was created to replace the Federal Assembly as the nation became a constitutional monarchy following the restoration of the House of Vinisk to the throne of Dorvik. The Diet adopted all of its traditions, protocols, and procedures from the Federal Assembly that it replaced. The Diet is chaired by the Chairman of the Diet, who is appointed by the body itself in a direct election is given the authority to open and close debates, allow and disallow those on the floor to continue or force them to be seated. The Chairman of the Diet is typically the leader of the dominate political party in the assembly. The Federal Council is led by the Chairman of the Federal Council who is similarly elected as the Diet Chairman. Members of the Diet are elected on a first past the post system in national designated districts. Members of the Diet have the abbreviation MD (Dorvish: MR) next to their name to notify those of their status as a member of the national legislature; election to the Diet has qualifications and restrictions to it, they are outlined below. Members of the Federal Assembly may do the same as members of the Diet. Structure Diet The Diet of the Kingdom of Dorvik (Dorvish: Reichstag der Königreich Dorvik) is the lower house of the Diet of the Kingdom of Dorvik, it shares it's name with the overall name of the legislature. The Diet is elected using the Sainte-Laguë method. The differences between the Diet and Federal Council are that the assembly is responsible for representing the population as whole, the Federal Council is where the states and other political entities are represented to ensure the purest representational democracy possible. The Diet has 500 seats which are up for election. The Chairman of the Diet (Dorvish: Vorsitzender der Reichstag) is the leader of the Diet, the position is elected by a majority yes/no vote of the entire assembly. The Chairman of the Diet is considered one of the most prestigious positions in the Dorvish government and many officials strive to become Chairman. Federal Council The Federal Council of the Kingdom of Dorvik (Dorvish: Foderalenrat der Dorvische Föderation) known commonly as the Federal Council, is the upper house of the Reichstag. The Federal Council is an appointed upper house, the members are appointed by the regional state assemblies. The Council is responsible for representing the states and regional localities of the Kingdom. The chamber can introduce legislation but is often cited as an advisory role ensuring that whatever bills are passed are constitutional and do not override any previous laws of the Kingdom. The Chairman of the Federal Council (Dorvish: Vorsitzender der Bundesrat) is elected by a collective agreements of all Councilors. Elections and campaigns As established in the Constitution of Free Republic of Dorvik, the Constitution of the Peoples Republic of Dorvik, the Constitution of the Dorvish Federation and later the Constitution of the Kingdom of Dorvik, a member of the national legislature must: *(1)...be at least twenty three (23) years of age *(2)...Have no national, state or lower level crimes attached to their record *(3)...must be a natural born Dorvish citizen *(4)...must have resided in the country for 10 years *(5)...must have resided in district of election for a minimum of two years *(6)...must be in good mental health. The first five were established in the Free Republics constitution but the sixth was added at the founding of the Peoples Republic. Election to the Diet is considered a honor as you need to receive the most votes out of all candidates; if a tie occurs a run off election between the two candidates occurs and whoever wins that naturally wins the seat. The elected candidate receives a salary of 56,721 Dorvish Dolgars and receives benefits for themselves and their families which are extended for 10 years once they leave office. No term limits exist seeing as the turnover for candidates tends to be high. Members of the Federal Council are appointed by the respective constituent legislatures and selected by the political parties themselves. Committees and Commissions The Diet has the initiative to create, suspend and disband committees and commissions of the Diet. Committees are composed of members of the Diet and Federal Council and are chaired by an elected Chairman, they are typically bi-partisan in nature with an equal amount of representation from political parties involved. The only permanent committee is the Rules and Procedures Committee, which is co-chaired by the Chairman of the Diet and the Chairman of the Federal Council. Committees differ from Commissions in that, Committees are comprised of only members of the Diet or Federal Council and are tasked with handling matters of policy and the nation. Commissions are special boards comprised of Diet or Federal Council members and outside experts who are tasked with planning or managing a certain aspect of the nation or other task. Both the Diet and Federal Council make use of this system. Current Committees and Commissions *'Rules and Procedure Committee' - Responsible for management of the standing rules of their respective chambers, exist in both chambers. *'Armed Forces of Dorvik Oversight Committee' - Joint committee, responsible for hearing, discussing and reporting on armed forces matters of the Dorvish Armed Forces. *'Intelligence Oversight Committee' - Joint committee, responsible for hearing, discussing and reporting on intelligence matters of the Dorvish intelligence community. *'Federal Budget Oversight Committee' - Responsible for hearing, discussing and reporting on the proposed Federal Budget, exist in both chambers. *'Appointment Procedure Committee' - Responsible for hearing, discussing and reporting on appointments by the Federal Chancellor, exist in both chambers. *'Foreign Policy Commission' - Comprised of Reichstag deputies, Federal Council Councilors as well as outside policy experts responsible for development of Dorvish diplomatic and international law. *'Domestic Policy Commission' - Comprised of Reichstag deputies, Federal Council Councilors as well as outside policy experts responsible for development of Dorvish domestic law. Latest election Summary of the May 1st, 3603 Diet elections |- |bgcolor="#E9E9E9"| !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=left valign=top |'Parties and blocs' !style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|Leader !style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|Diet Seats !style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|Council Seats !style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|Chancellorship !style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|Government or Opposition |- !bgcolor="003153"| |align=left|Dorvish Social Nationalist Party |valign=top|Georgijs Stieber |valign=top| 125 |valign=top| 26 |valign=top|Yes |valign=top|Government (Coalition with DP) |- !bgcolor="00BFFF"| |align=left|Democratic Party |valign=top|Frederick Karolinger |valign=top| 108 |valign=top| 21 |valign=top|No |valign=top|Government (Coalition with SNP) |- !bgcolor="FF2400"| |align=left|Liberal Party |valign=top|Unknown |valign=top| 22 |valign=top| 3 |valign=top|No |valign=top|Opposition |- |bgcolor="#E9E9E9"| |align=left style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'Total' (turnout 35.18%) |width="75" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|— |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|255 |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|50 |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|— |valign=top align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|— |- |colspan=5 align=left|Source: Federal Elections Council |- |} Sessions of the Diet *List of sessions of the Dorvish national legislature Category:Government and politics of Dorvik